


a conversation with someone from a dream

by supersalamander



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Gen, is it gay? thats up to you (its probably gay), post retcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersalamander/pseuds/supersalamander
Summary: jade goes to sleep. she wakes up somewhere new.





	a conversation with someone from a dream

you haven’t even been asleep for five minutes, when you suddenly wake up in a dark space. there are no boundaries at all, as far as you can tell, and you can barely see. you are not sure where you are, or what is going on. you had taken a nap like you always did, every day. when you’re asleep, you feel less alone. you can’t remember why right now, though.  
you squint, and suddenly a red shape comes into view. you can’t tell what it is, but it is coming closer. it seems to be glowing, almost, and then it is in front of you - no, she is in front of you. a short troll in crimson robes. a red gear on her chest. she is chubby, with curly hair and horns like a sheep. you’ve met her before, you think, but you can’t remember where. you figure that you must still be asleep.  
“my name is aradia, by the way, if you’ve forgotten,” she says, startling you. you must have been zoning out. “and you would be jade,” she continues.   
“uhh, yeah,” you reply. you know you’ve seen her before somewhere. maybe in another dream. it doesn’t matter. she is still talking.  
“i heard about what happened. are you okay?” she asks earnestly.  
you had nearly forgotten in this dream world. the thing that had been weighing on you this past year. your brother’s death, and davesprite’s too. it hits you all at once and you fall to your knees, tears in your eyes.   
aradia crouches to where you are. she pushes your hair out of your face gently, and places a hand on your shoulder. “i think it will be alright. eventually. time usually works itself out. it’s funny that way,” she pauses, “not funny. more… weird, maybe? you know what i mean.”  
you sniff, and pick your head up to stare into her gold eyes, with their crimson irises. you finally remember where you know her from. it was a dream, before everything went to shit. back when you were still playing the game. you had liked her then. she had seemed so positive, even when everything was rough. that time period doesn’t even feel real to you anymore.   
“i-i know it’s going to be alright, that’s what i keep hearing, but it’s just so hard. there are nearly two years left in my journey, and i don’t know what to do with myself. i’ve just been trying to go on as if it never happened,” you whisper. your brain is still foggy with hurt.   
she smiles a little bit, kindly. “you can’t expect to just repress every bad thing that happens to you. you are still a person with feelings, after all. you can’t just ignore it and hope to get better. it doesn’t work like that”  
“i know, but it’s just so hard,” you try to match her smile, but can’t.   
she helps you stand up, grabbing your arms and pulling you to her feet. you stare at each other for a long moment. “i believe in you,” she says, and pulls you in for a long hug, “maybe we will see each other again. some time.”  
you sniff, and nod. maybe you will. you blink, and she is gone. you wake up feeling maybe just a little bit better. it’s a start.


End file.
